I'll be there 4 U
by velika lubov
Summary: Based upon the series of FRIENDS... but it's mmm kinda weirder... I want to be safe, so I'll grade it R if at some time of the story I want to put either lemon or lime, ok? plzz R&R.. hope u like it.
1. Meet the crew

I'll be there 4 U  
  
Based upon "Friends":  
  
I don't either own digimon, nor friends, ok? Hope u like it... this is just like the intro, so you can have an idea about what am I going to write about... there might be a lot of diferent couples cuz I'll have guests stars!!! I'm open to all kind of comments and suggestions. So... review plz!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Meet the crew...  
  
  
  
Mimi Tachikawa  
  
Birth: October 17  
  
Sign: Libra  
  
Age: 25 years old.  
  
Status: Single (for now)  
  
Her colors:  
  
Baby blue, and soft colors of green and pink. For love: Blue. For money: Silver.  
  
Personality:  
  
Totally sincere (maybe too much), tolerant and harmonious with a very good sence of humor. She thinks she has all the time ahead, and she enternaines herself with everything she runs into: admiring the beauty of a flower, the green of the trees; and if she runs into someone she starts talking so very calmly until they say they have to leave.  
  
Sometimes it seems as if two diferent people lives inside of her, and so she acts like; plus everyone says she's a very balanced girl, but they're wrong. She's a walking contradiction, normally kind, cheerful, and gentil, but after the slightest provocation she changes into a sad, depresive or annoyed girl. She always wants to look for a balance, but normally her humor is up or down.  
  
Intelligent, enthusiastic, adventurous. She does not conceive life without strong emotions, that's why she combines school and work with sports and trips. She likes everything that is beautiful and harmonic, and some of her time she spends it on either painting, sculpturing, or to the music.  
  
Because of her good principles, she had never got her family into trouble (except to someone **coff**MIMI**Coff**). Although she put her parent into real nerve when she decided to go away and live by her own (well... with her friends) when she started to work, but they freaked out even more when she commented she wanted to start a family... Eep!  
  
She has strong passions, but they have to mature for her to be responsable for children in this dificult times. Her biggest love are babies who are still on diapers, and when they learn how to walk and talk, she's totally facinated with them. Divorse doesn't go with her, she thinks marriage is something for life. She's thruthful and faithful, and for so everyone thinks she'll be a great wife and mother.  
  
Since she doesn't get into (a fight) with no one, she listen others problem and makes good jokes, she has a lot of friends, but also a lot of enemies (because they envy her).  
  
She is forgetful, and indecisive, but her friends forgive her because of her many cualities, her culture and her art.  
  
On her dark side she's selfish and haughty, and a lot of times she's very stubborn.  
  
Ocuppation:  
  
Saleslady and sub-manager in a very prestigious boutique in New York City, and sometimes waitress in a coffee shop because of the hard times and also to save money for her wedding (even though she still has to search for a husband).  
  
At work she's very responsable, but somewhat slow. She's the perfect girl for coordination, public relationships, negociant, writter or as a politician works; because of her hability, elocuense, and balance personality she had managed to get important jobs at work  
  
She's capable of catching in minutes what the others want and make it words or art.  
  
  
  
Sora Takenouchi  
  
Birth: February, 11  
  
Sign: Acuarious  
  
Age: 25 years old.  
  
Status: Single (for now)  
  
Her colors:  
  
Red, brown and tanned colors. For love: iridescent colors. For money: tin.  
  
Personality:  
  
Somewhat shy, intelligent, with a privileged memory and a full mind of beautiful dreams and absurd fears. Doesn't really believe she belongs to the place she was born (Los Angeles) so she moved away to New York City, a totally diferent atmosphere for her, she didn't even thought being part of her family because of them being so diferent than her. She does not care about what others have to say, even though she doesn't open her mind a lot.  
  
She tries to have friends, and to be useful for others; also she doesn't feel really confortable when her friends (especially Mimi) drags her to parties because she doesn't really like to dance a lot.  
  
The way she defends herself is by making jokes or an ingenous critic that won't really hurt anyone. She thinks she knows it all, and probably she does, because she talks with such confidence, trying to implant her truth above anyone else's. She always correct, teach or joke with her loved ones.  
  
A faithful friend, good student (maybe way too good) and everything she learns is kept on her mind forever. She can suddenly go wild and start yelling when she exasperate about something, but then later she's apologising for her attitude.  
  
She fells in love way too much, but it's love for a while (until she realized she loves... hahaha! I won't tell, not now, at least.), she confuses too much love with frienship... and viceversa.  
  
She always thinks about the others first and then about herself, and maybe that's whay she has made a lot of mistakes in her life. No body really understands them, not even themselves (well, maybe Mimi and her cousin—Matt—are the ones who understands her the most).  
  
Ocuppation:  
  
She's a very good chef, all her friends think so (especially Tai, Yolei and Mimi), and works on a very famous Italian restaurant in NYC.  
  
Very honest and works very hard, and she's not the kind of girl who presume nor they feel like she's the queen of the universe. She learns fast, and not just her job, but the other's too.  
  
She know how to convence the other with her own ideas, and for so, she's a great speaker. Also she's interesed in everything and puts all her enthusiasm in what she does, that she can make very attractive the most boring job in the world.  
  
  
  
Yolei Inoue  
  
Birth: August 3  
  
Sign: Leo  
  
Age: 26 years old.  
  
Status: single (for now)  
  
Her colors:  
  
Orange, yellow and red. For love: green. For Money: Gold.  
  
Personality:  
  
She feels that she was born to make something big in life, and has a lot of security in herself... even though she's kinda dumb and very naïve. She respects and obey her family, saying that they are her main priority in life.  
  
Enthusiastic, noble, sociable, always willing to do something new, spontaneous, very sincere and perky. Sometimes she can feel kinda down, but normally (like Mimi) she is very positive and happy. Her first characteristic is that she is so into love but can suddenly be vengeful... but not to her friends. In times, she can get very annoying.  
  
She's like a girl from the 70s... thinking about love and peace way too much sometimes she doesn't see the reality of a lot of people.  
  
She can get very untolerant, stubborn, hard and arrogant, and if something doesn't come out the way she wants it to, she can get very resentful with life.  
  
Ocuppation:  
  
She opened her own store were she sells a lot of diferent things such like talismans, handcrafts, amulet and so much weird other thinks she likes.  
  
She has this unbreakable enthusiasm that will amke her triumph in whichever place she is in. She likes to shine, to bre recognized, stand out in her profesion and be admired.  
  
  
  
Yamato 'Matt' Ishida  
  
Birth: June 20  
  
Sign: Gemini  
  
Age: 27 years old.  
  
Status: single (for now)  
  
His colors:  
  
Diferent colors of blue and purple. For love: Yellow. For money: mercury  
  
Personality:  
  
Unpredictable, everything seems so natural to him, so you can expect absolutely everything from him. He doesn't really understand older people (like his parents and stuff), but he kinda admires them and stands up with them... you can almost say he loves them. He gets along with everyone... if he wants to. He changes a lot his humor from one second to another. At first he may seem cold and indifferent, but he's really cheerful, sympathetic, intelligent and terrible curious.  
  
He argues and defends his points of view, even though the next day he might chance his mind.  
  
One of his bad habits is to judge by appearences and talk without thinking that his words might hurt someone, maybe that's why he didn't really like Mimi or Tai at first sight (just at first side!!!).  
  
He flirts a lot with all the beautiful girls around him, although not all the girls fall for him (hint! I love this couple... who can it be? Duh!) The only way Matt will break up with someone he supposed to love is because: she disappointed him, bored him, tried to tie him up or if she constantly looked up after him.  
  
He's very selfconfident and he has a great sense responsability, he's also tolerant and indiviualist, sometimes he may seem very cruel, but he is with himself rather than to the others, he is really friendly (when he wants to).  
  
Ocupation:  
  
Very efficient and dutiful, he works harder than two or three people together. He has a pasion for teaching, and this freaked out his cousin, Sora, because he was the kind of guy who always skipped class, and make his teachers life a living hell. But to everyone's surpirse he's an amazing teacher, who's always willing to help anyone who has problems.  
  
  
  
Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya  
  
Birth: April 5  
  
Sign: Aries  
  
Age: 27 years old.  
  
Status: single (for now)  
  
His colors:  
  
All colors of red. For love: Blue. For money: ocher.  
  
Personality:  
  
Brave beyond everything, he doesn't know the true meaning of 'danger' (well... actually he doesn't know most of word's meanings... ¬ ¬U). He wants to try everything on his own, if someone forbits him something it's the first thing he does. A rebel and a fighter. Not very bright, but in some situations he can act very wisely, it's just a matter of time.  
  
Idealist, he has this desire to stand out from everyone else, and with a big sense of beauty although not really interested in love (or al least he thinks so), naturally charming and an personal attractive that drags to him things and people he really desires.  
  
Ambitious, energetic and very enthusiastic, and he's easily accepted by everyone. Sometimes he can be stubborn and that will make him get away from the ones that truly care.  
  
Very nice, and if he could he would get rid of everything that causes pain, he hates evil and uglyness. He always expects to get what he wants, and he'd do whatever he can to get it.  
  
Ocupation:  
  
He helps Joe in his work office (kinda like a secretary) but he hates it. He hates being in an office for more than three hours, and that's why he wants to be an actor. To meet people, to go visit places he always dreamed on (and taking his best friends: Mimi and Sora with him), move from a place to another, adquiring experiences than later will help him in his life.  
  
Since Joe is his boss, he feels free to do whatever he wants, even though he knows how Joe always gets weird and paranoid. He tends to be very rancorous, especially when his closes friends tell him 'bad' things to him. He can be very tenderhearted, and very sweet... and that's why everyone loves him!!!  
  
  
  
Joe Kido  
  
Birth: December 27  
  
Sign: Capricon  
  
Age: 28 years old.  
  
Status: single (for now)  
  
His colors:  
  
Blue, brown and gray. For love: green and red. For money: iron.  
  
Personality:  
  
Nervous, sometimes very sarcastic... well, most of the time. He can't get a real relationship that lasts more than 3 months. Very wise, but very dumb sometimes.  
  
Negative, he even jokes about himself, always worried about stuff. Kinda shy, but when you get to know him... he's very open.  
  
Good son, good friend, and he'll be a great father (not that he's going to be a father right now... or is he?). Never will cheat on his girl, not ever.  
  
Ambitious and a sharp student, always on time, always 'correct'. Nice, friendly, honest, and loyalty beyond everything.  
  
Ocupation:  
  
Works as an accountant on a big enterprise [John Lankey & Son], in which he is very fulfilled and has a good iniciative and knows what people excepts from him (almost always that is), sometimes he is a real workaholic. Very different from his friends. 


	2. problems and dates?

Hey! First chapter up!!! Sorry it took me waaaaaaaaaay to much, but finally!!! By the way, the Buzz Cafe already exists (in my town) so... I don't really own it, k? Hope u like it, no flames plz!!! Review plz!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Everyone is in the Buzz Café; Tai was doing some exercise, Matt, and Sora were sitting in the big couch (the one for 3) talking with each other, while Joe was reading a book and Mimi was taking other costumers orders. And Yolei was at the stage tuning her guitar, (She doesn't really know how to play, neither write true songs, so all the songs she 'writes' are in the same tune). Everyone was busy when they suddenly hear the sound of Yolei's grunts, and that got their attention.  
  
"Oh, stupid word!" Yolei was desperate. "Glass... no... bass, bypass... no... jackass? No! Damn it, I can't find a good one. There's no fucking word that fits in my song!"  
  
Everyone eyed, her. The first one to speak was Mimi, who had just arrived when she heard Yolei's desperate cries. "Take it easy girl. You look like you're going to explode! Like kaboom!" She does a weird hand thing and moves her head from side to side.  
  
Tai was doing some sit-ups, he spokes. "Yeah! Cool down "chica"! Ha! I learned that in my Spanish class!"  
  
"Class! It's perfect! Thanks Tai, you're the best" Yolei grinned and looked at her guitar.  
  
"Oh, it's not... yeah, guess I am, huh?" Tai chuckled.  
  
Yolei looked at everyone. "Ok, now, everyone... listen to my new song!"  
  
Everyone spoke at the same time. "No, Yolei, come on! Not now!", said Matt. Sora was all, "Gosh, I forgot I had to pick up my laundry!" Joe was like, "Uh, I've got to go!". Mimi yelled in husky way (trying to imitate her boss) "Hey Mimi! Get here right now!" then she said (in her normal voice), "Coming boss!"  
  
Yolei got mad. "Calm down!" Everyone stops, even Mimi and prepared for Yolei's song, knowing that anything they'd say could stop her. Yolei seeing this she smiles and with happy voice she continues. "Thanks, now listen."  
  
Yolei stars singing. "Smelly class, smelly class! Oh, how I hate to smell..." she pauses looking for some word to fit in. Then, Tai farts while doing a sit-up, and ends her song. "A recent gas!"  
  
Everyone faces faulted, but Mimi started to clap and eyed everyone and they all clapped, and said good things to Yolei who just bows at them.  
  
"Now for you Tai, my man," Joe started, "please do your stuff in a private place!"  
  
"Yeah," Mimi looked at him, "as in a bathroom or somewhere far away from me!"  
  
Tai apologized. "Sorry man! It's just that I went to this Mexican food restaurant and I ordered this weird thing: 'frijolitos con chorizo' what ever that is... but it was delicious!"  
  
"Well, yeah," Sora moved her hand up and down trying to not breathe the smelly air around them, "we can smell, I mean, see how good it was."  
  
"Oh, c'mon guys!" Matt stood up. "Everyone farts once in a while" He farts too. "Ah, you see?"  
  
"Eew, gross, Matt!" Mimi went away as things were starting to get... smelly.  
  
"We ate together!" Tai announced eyeing Mimi, who only looked back and frowned at him, he chuckled.  
  
Trying to get out of such an eerie and smelly conversation, Joe eyed Yolei's guitar and felt confused, he asked. "Hey, Yolei, what's with your guitar?"  
  
She was all confused. "Well, what about it?"  
  
He continued. "It looks a little... well, uh... without... strings?"  
  
Her face relaxed. "Oh, I know." She didn't mind and 'played' a few more.  
  
Yolei lifted up her head when she heard Sora ask. "Then why don't you have those two missing strings? I mean, don't you need them?"  
  
"Why don't you even have those strings?" Matt asked as he sat back down.  
  
"Oh, cuz I sold them."  
  
"You what?" Matt asked with wide eyes. He knew about music, he was in a band for about 7 years, but he didn't liked to be stalked by girls (and a few boys) so he quit.  
  
"I sold them. You see, two months ago I was broke... so I sold my strings to this guy who have me five bucks each. Cool, huh?"  
  
Tai looked at her with puzzlement. "Ok... but why don't you buy them now?"  
  
"Dunno, but I now think that me playing my guitar without those two strings has become like my style..."  
  
Joe went all sarcastic. "Sure, Yolei,"  
  
"Now guys," Yolei took a quick look at everyone around her, "have any of you already bought my new record?"  
  
Matt looked at her very confused. "What record?"  
  
Yolei then turned to Sora when she hear her speak. "Do you have a new record?"  
  
Yolei answered with a dumb look on her face. "Well, yeah! I mean no!"  
  
"Then why do you ask us that stupid question?" Joe sounded kind of annoyed. Just then, Mimi arrived and she sat next to Matt, he had a faint blush when he felt her moving closer to him. She just listened carefully to what everyone was saying.  
  
"Well, I don't know! I promise I'll have a new record... and it'll include my newest masterpiece!"  
  
Tai laughed his head off. "What masterpiece? Your new "Smelly Class" song?" Mimi scowled at him.  
  
"Well, yeah... but why do you laugh?!"  
  
Tai answered when his laughing ended. "Um... sorry, it's just that... hahaha" He starts laughing again, and can't talk because of it.  
  
"Whatever!" Her voice full of coldness and sharpness.  
  
"Don't worry, Yol! I know you're a great singer!" Mimi tried to make Yolei happy, but she wasn't prepared to what she'd say next.  
  
"You think so?" She was excited. "Wanna hear another good song?"  
  
Everyone's faces faulted again. Matt whispered to her. "Way to go, Meems."  
  
All of them started to talk at the same time, looking for an excuse so that Yolei wouldn't sing (again).  
  
Yolei got angry. "Calm down!" Everyone sighs, she was smiling again and with happy voice she says. "Thanks." Suddenly she was serious again. "Now listen."  
  
She starts singing. "Oh, Tai, man! Oh, Tai, man! Please stop laughing now..." She pauses and then yells to Tai. "Or I'll kick your butt!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha." He stops laughing, thinks a while, and then turns angrily to Yolei. "Hey!"  
  
"Sorry, but it came from my heart." She said this with a fake smile.  
  
Tai smiles happily. "Oh, ok then..." He stops and starts to think again, then turns angrily to Yolei (again). "Hey!"  
  
"Stop it, you both!" Sora yelled.  
  
Joe looked at them with disappointment. "Gee, guys... grow up!" He remembers something. "Hey! I saw this amazing stuffed dinosaur over in 'Toys R Us®', it's awesome!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped, Mimi broke the silence. "So, Yol, why do you want to record a new song?"  
  
Yolei turned to her. "Well, you see... I don't know, I... umm..."  
  
Sora turned to Mimi. "Hey, just let her be, girl! I know some of her..."  
  
"Oh, shut up!" She interrupts Sora. "I feel a new inspiration coming..."  
  
Matt went all. "Oh, man! Not again."  
  
"Come on, Yolei!" Said Joe. "Give us a break!"  
  
"Oh, JESUS, NOOOO!" Tai screamed.  
  
Yolei got mad. "Shhh! Quiet!" She shhhthem. They stops and she goes happy again. "Just hear it! Ok, here it goes!"  
  
She starts to sing. "Why do you... why do you... why do you always stick your nose..." She stops, turns to Sora and yells. "Where it doesn't belong!"  
  
Everyone laughs, except for Sora, who sees Yolei angrily. "Are you talking to me? I was just trying to help you! You know, you're really starting to get to me. And don't you laugh, Meems, you're supposed to be on my side." She turns her head madly while crossing her arms.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha... Sure Sor... whatever you say." Mimi laughs quietly.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Sor... I'm sorry... don't get mad! Hey, I have a new song! Listen to this."  
  
"Will anything I say make you stop?" Matt asked Yolei.  
  
"Mmm..." she thinks, then turns to him. "no... I said LISTEN!" She starts her song. "Don't get mad... don't get mad. If you do..." she stops, and looks for words to en her song. "then you'll be sad!" She giggled because of her excitement. "Oh, my God! That's three masterpieces already! If I keep going like this, I'll have a record in no time! I'm a genius!"  
  
Matt sighs. "Hey, Yol, you still haven't answered my question: why do you want to do a new record? Do you even have an old record? Or even recorded something?"  
  
Tai looked serious and went next to Mimi. "Yeah, why?"  
  
Even though she was still mad, Sora asked Yolei. "Yeah, Yolei, tell us why!"  
  
"I haven't told you?" She was confused. "I did, didn't I? Are you sure?!  
  
"Positive." Mimi looked at her.  
  
"Oh, ok then... let me tell you. Well, um... because I like making music, but I also like when people listen to it... and the more people that buy my record, the more people will hear my music."  
  
Tai chuckled. "Yeah, but who will hear that kind of music?"  
  
Yolei was clueless. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Tai scratched his head, and he said nervously. "Well, you know girl, your music.... is, like... sort of... ahh, o-only sometimes, but just sometimes... a little... um, stupid?"  
  
Now she was angry. "WHY DO YOU SAY SO?!"  
  
Tai felt a little scared. "Well, because of the lyrics... and... ah, because the tone of the music... is always, like the same... and..."  
  
Yolei interrupts him, she was really mad. "Oh, yeah, right, I'm listening it from someone who farts when he is exercising! BIG DEAL!"  
  
"Ehh anyway..." Mimi tried to save Tai's butt. "Let's talk about something else... something we haven't talked about before... oh, I know!" She smiled warmly. "Guys, when we first met, was this like how you visualized our friendship?  
  
"Well I..." Yolei interrupted Joe.  
  
"Yup, pretty much... except we drove around in a van solving mysteries... he, he" Everyone glares at her. "What?"  
  
Joe ignored her. "Anyway, well no, as a matter of a fact I didn't visualize us like this... Mostly, I thought that Mimi and Matt would be married with four children, you with Willis, Yolei with the man he met with the sailor suit and... Tai with a cat..." Mimi and Matt blushed as they saw each other.  
  
"Hey!" Tai went mad. "Dog! Not a cat! I don't like cats!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"And you, Joe?" Asked Sora.  
  
"Well, I never really think about me... especially when I found out that if I got married my aunt Rosantine would give me my bachelor's party..."  
  
Matt looked at Tai. "whose aunt Rosantine?"  
  
"Trust me, you don't wanna know..." he replied.  
  
"How 'bout you, Tai?"  
  
"Well, I have always pictured myself as king of everyone and all of you guys being my.."  
  
Joe interrupts him. "Your companions? Your best friends? Your nobles?"  
  
"Ha, no!" Tai smiled.  
  
Yolei looked at him. "What then?"  
  
"All of you being my slaves!"  
  
Everyone looks at him madly, Matt spoke. "Forget your birthday present..."  
  
"Aaaw..." Tai got very sad.  
  
"Well, mmm… I pictured us like… don't know… a big happy family I guess." Everyone stares. "Like, well... you know... stuff... be together... have kids... and... well... I also picture Joey with a cat..."  
  
Tai yelled. "Dog!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
A young girl with black hair and dark eyes entered the Buzz Café and waved at Tai. "Hey, Tai!"  
  
Tai forced a smile. "Hey!"  
  
Mimi got close to him and whispered. "Who's she?" Tai was still waving, and without leaving his forced smile, he whispered back. "I have no idea."  
  
"Tai! Sorry I'm late…" The brunette said while making her way to him.  
  
Mimi knew that Tai didn't have a clue about this girl so she stepped in. "Hi, I'm Mimi… one of Tai's best friends, and you are…?"  
  
"Oh, sorry… I'm Lily, Lily Schubert."  
  
"Oh, oh… Lily… now I remember you… Tai's been telling me a lot about you!" Mimi held nicely.  
  
"I did?" Tai asked, Mimi nudged him with her elbow. "I mean, yeah… I did."  
  
"So… shouldn't we get going? Cuz if we go now, we might have some time to ourselves after that movie…"  
  
Tai grinned to himself. "Then let's get the hell out of here! See ya later guys!"  
  
"Bye!" Everyone called out.  
  
"Hey guys! I'm almost gone too." Joe said.  
  
Matt looked at him with a puzzled look. "How do you mean 'almost' gone?"  
  
"Well, I'm just waiting for her…" Joe shrugged.  
  
"Her who?" Sora asked.  
  
"Sarah, my date."  
  
"Your what?!" Mimi screamed.  
  
"My date."  
  
"Oh my God, something's weird!" Yolei screamed somewhat startled. She stand up from the couch and went directly to the phone and dialed some number. "Hello, Reverend? It's me, Yolei. Has the hell frozen?" Everyone looked at her. "No? Are you sure…? Oh, it's just that something wrong must be happening, Joe has a date!"  
  
Joe looked kinda mad, everyone else just smiled and laughed quietly. Yolei continued. "I know, THAT Joe… Joe Kido. Yeah, I thought that too. Hey, were is the safest place to be right now? Church? Ok, just to be sure, it's the place with the big 't' on the top, right? Ok, be there in no time!"  
  
Yolei got out of the Buzz Café, and Joe just stared at nothing with a fake smile and nodded once in a while. "Gee, thanks for the confidence, Yolei."  
  
"Hey, Joe! I think your date will be totally into you." Mimi tried to make him feel better.  
  
"I know… she just can't wait to touch me… but, hey!, even I can't wait to touch myself." Joe didn't realized what he just said; Matt, Mimi and Sora looked at each other with a weird expression. "Not that way… I, well… you know what I mean."  
  
Mimi looked almost gross out. "I'm afraid we do."  
  
Then Sarah, a girl with orange hair, freckles and blue eyes, walked in, gave a small kiss on the lips to Joe and waved at the others. "Hi… I'm Sarah."  
  
"Hey." Was all they said. Matt leaned next to Sora and whispered, "Hell, she's hot! How can a girl like her be with a guy like Joe… not really logical, ya know."  
  
"Hey! Joe does have something! Don't know what it is, but something he has!" Sora replied. Matt shrugged.  
  
"Anyways, guys. See your later." Joe and Sarah went out of the Café.  
  
"Well, I gotta run too… I have to get back to the restaurant, today I'm working late too." Sora smiled. "Bye! Oh, Meems, by the way… if you're home early please clean the kitchen, ok?"  
  
Mimi started to complain. "But Sora! What if I get myself a date? You know I don't like to clean, and you don't like when I clean… every time I clean you say it's not clean and you start cleaning up again. So what's the point?"  
  
"Just do it! Except if you have a date… you must really get over that Ricky guy." She softened up a bit.  
  
"Thanks, Sor. You the best!"  
  
Sora smiled. "I know. Bye Meems."  
  
"Bye Sor!"  
  
"Yeah, bye to you too, my dear cousin Sora!" Matt yelled.  
  
Mimi smiled. "You know, I think you're funny when you get mad and all."  
  
"Well it's not funny for me." He crossed his arms and looked upset.  
  
"Figures."  
  
Mimi stood up and was about to go away when she heard Matt. "You were serious when you said that you wanted to get a date to get over that Ricky dude?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well… do you wanna hang out with me? Go to the movies, maybe have dinner at my place…"  
  
"As in a date?" Mimi smiled.  
  
"Well… yeah, kind of… of course if you want it to be like a date."  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Really?" Matt felt like jumping.  
  
"Yup. I'll be out on five, will you wait for me?" Mimi half turned around, her face still looking at him.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Ok, I'll just get my coat."  
  
Matt smiled to himself. 'Man, a date with Meems… it's like a dream come true…' He closed his eyes. "Well it's about time!"  
  
"Sorry if it took me too long." It was Mimi, lightly blushed.  
  
"Oh, no… no, no, no… I was just thinking out loud."  
  
"Way out loud." A guy over at the bar blurted, Mimi giggled while Matt grunted.  
  
"Shall we go?" Mimi said and took his arm, Matt just blushed. They both got out hand in arm, smiling and laughing.  
  
  
  
HEY! Whatya think? Review plz!!! I'll promise to have next part up soon. Till later! 


End file.
